COMIENZOS, ENFRENTANDO AL DESTINO
by THEGOLDANDBLUEWARRIORESS
Summary: Hola que tal despues de 90 años sin actualizar, he aqui la continuacion de Comienzos, espero les guste y esta obra no seria posible sin mi comadre y hermanita menor MaryHamattogirl Espero lo disfruten
1. Chapter 1

Se dice que el tiempo lo cura todo, te alienta a continuar a pesar de las vivencias amargas, del dolor… volviéndolo más tolerable. Y sí, dándote una enseñanza para hacerte más fuerte.

Se puede llamar que el Destino es una perra, pero como tal, también debes saber patearla para mostrarle que eres superior, sin importar en donde vivias, en una chza, un alacios o en el mismo Infinito…

-Dr. Yoshi - el llamado que es un quelonio de ojos verdidorados mira a la enfermera, una mujer de piel canela y ojos negros, calva.

-Ya es el momento de empezar la cirugía, doctor, acompáñeme. – le pide y Leonardo le sigue para empezar la cirugía, la cual ejerce con destreza gracias a la prótesis de sus manos.

La cirugía termina con éxito dando las buenas nuevas a la familia del soldado herido y a sus superiores; altos mandos de la OCI

Desde hacía 5 años trabaja para dicha organización que mantiene en control y paz al universo, mediante leyes justas; sus soldados vigilando distantes galaxias para vivir todos en la mayor armonía posible.

Pero no está sólo; Raphael y Miguel Ángel le ayudan desde sus puestos, ya sea en el ámbito legal como en el mental, metiendo criminales tras las rejas y apoyo a los soldados

-Buena cirugía doctor Yoshi - felicita un medico de piel amarilla y ojos turquesa mira a Leonardo mientras se esterilizan de cualquier agente patógeno en la cámara de limpieza, donde un vapor inodoro los envuelve - Ese soldado vivirá para contarlo.

-Si - es lo único que responde y sigue su camino; por sendos pasillos que ya conoce a la perfección hasta llegar a una puerta que se abre al leer su ADN mediante un sensor, ésta se abre dándole acceso

-¡Papi!- una hermosa trigueña de ojos miel corre abrazándolo de una pierna con todas las fuerzas que sus 4 años le permiten; Leonardo la carga estrechándola en sus brazos.

-Hola Maggie, yo también te extrañe- camina con ella hacia la pequeña cocina-comedor.

-¿Cómo están las mujeres de mi vida?- 2 niñas de 12 y 8 que están en la mesa lo ven y van a abrazarlo al igual que una mujer, Leo recibe con gusto el abrazo grupal auqnue lueo se separan, las niñas mayores para seguir cenando y Leo a sentar a Maggie en su silla; su esposa sonriente grita desde la sala pues se quedo rezagada.

-Tus pequeñas han tenido demasiada pila el día de hoy ¿no sabes de donde se desconectan?-entra con una sonrisa a la cocina

\- Mmmmm – se lleva una mano al mentón y se pone pensativo- ¡Puedo hacerles una lobotomía! - las mira con una sonrisa malvada aunque Mary le da un manacillo en el brazo

-¡Que cosas dices! - lo mira preocupada – No lo harías ¿verdad?

-Eeehm –se lleva una mano al mentón- ¡No claro que no! ¿Cómo crees? -mira a otro lado pero se carcajea al ver a Mary ofendida -¡Es broma! –pone sus manos al frente y su esposa deja salir el aire y enarca una ceja

-Que gracioso, amor - de pronto baja la mirada con tristeza, y aunque aún su esposo tiene la sonrisa la abraza protectoramente

-No era ella -susurra en su oído y siente a su esposa destensarse un poco, la noticia de un soldado malherido siempre la altera.

-Gracias a dios - suspira pesadamente - no sabes cuánto la extraño –suspira de nuevo-Quisiera que todo fuera como antes.

-Yo también – le da la razón- Pero no podemos y debemos adaptarnos

-El no saber nada de nuestros hijos me pone de verdad mal - niega con el rostro - Fer de soldado, Gael, Giovanni e Ingrid en la Tierra y ¡Caramba! ¡Hasta a Raph extraño! –ante esa afirmación Leo abre los ojos sorprendido

-Pues sí que extrañas demasiado - la toma de los hombros - pero todos están bien, así que arriba ese ánimo, además estoy aquí contigo -Mary asiente y mira a sus niñas -abre su boca para hablar pero su esposo la calla con un beso.

-Eres más fuerte de lo que te imaginas señora Yoshi, nunca lo olvides- le susurra sólo para ella.

-Está bien doctor Yoshi - ambos pegan sus frentes

*Beep beep beep *- miran la pantalla que está en una pared y es donde se ve la cara de Gael, ya todo un jovencito de 17 años.

Es muy apuesto, de piel aceitunada, el cabello negro como el ala de un cuervo, sus rasgos aun de niño se fe que será muy varonil y fuerte.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué hacen?- mira a cada uno - ¡Les tengo una genial noticia!- los padres notan que hace señas para que alguien se acercara

-Hola - sonríe Monalisa y tras ellos a los gemelos (Hamatto y Rafael) sanos y salvos.

-¡Dios! ¡Monalisa!- Mary se lleva las manos a la boca feliz de volver a ver a su cuñada y amiga

-Los encontramos en Colombia - refiere Gael - El antimutante que los tenía, resultó ser un aliado nuestro y los ocultó hasta que pudo contactarnos.

-No sabes el gusto que nos da saber eso, hijo -Leonardo sonrie también, feliz de saber que su familia se va reuniendo de poco a poco –Espero que pronto vengan con nosotros para verlos.

-Descuida papá, nos veremos pronto- Gael le responde igual de contento.

En otra parte del cosmos, en un planeta desolado se fragua una cruel batalla, una batalla por la supervivencia de dicho planeta y de sus habitantes, seres que viven o mejor dicho, vivian en completa Paz y Prosperidad, desafortunadamente, seres ambicioso aprovechan de esta situación.

Enormes máquinas de 4 largas extremidades destruyen todo a su paso, ya sea aplastando o disparando ráfagas de energía; las explosiones son tan fuertes, que la tierra se cimbra por kilómetros y los gritos de horror son escuchados a igual distancia.

-¡NO LOS DEJEN AVANZAR!- grita un soldado de uniforme y casco negro, está dando fuego con una especie de bazuca, sus compañeros hacen todo lo posible por diezmar al enemigo.

-¡Debemos llegar hacia el control maestro!-grita otro a su lado aue viste de igual manera, pero se ocultan cuando una explosión da cerca de ellos

-¿¡Y COMO?! ¡ES UN SUICIDIO EL ACERCARNOS!- le responde su subalterno

De pronto un soldado corre en dirección al flanco enemigo, sin escuchar los gritos y advertencias de sus compañeros

-¡VUELVE ACÁ! – le gritan al mismo tiempo, pero es ignorado por su compañero que esquiva cómo puede el ataque enemigo, corriendo a gran velocidad, desenfundando una katana laser, pasa por los pies de un robot y de otro más; cortando los pies, cayendo las bestias metálicas pesadamente, con su pistola láser dispara a los demás soldados enemigos

Sus compañeros le siguen ya un poco más envalentonados; tomando prisioneros de los heridos

Tirando su pistola al ya no tener más energía, saca una especie de granada, lanzándola a un tanque de guerra, el cuál es el centro de control de los robots.

La explosión cimbra la tierra y más al caer los armatostes uno a uno, avisando así la victoria.

-¡OCI!- grita el soldado levantando su puño

Los soldados gritan eufóricos al ver la victoria más clara al lado de ellos, se lanzan también a la pelea con más ahínco, destrozando a todo enemigo.

Rato después, hay pilas de metal retorcido de las naves, los prisioneros son llevados a las naves de la OCI para ser encerrados y posteriormente enjuiciados.

En unas áreas, algunos soldados descansan de la batalla, los que son del equipo médico atienden a los heridos.

El soldado que logró la victoria, se quita el casco donde cae una cascada de cabello negro

-Estás loca soldado Yoshi - se acerca uno de ellos a espaldas de ella - ¿lo sabias?

La aludida se gira y lo ve tras su cabello, donde se ven unos ojos verdidorados entre los mechones rizados, la mujer sonríe de lado.

-Si no lo estuviera, esto no hubiera funcionado-sonríe con maldad la joven de cabello negro.

-Tenemos que reportar todo esto en el cuartel - otro soldado dice

-La victoria ante todo este tipo de peste es la mayor gloria que llevamos- dice con orgullo, aunque mira alrededor, todo el lugar devastado, oliendo a muerte -Pero primero debemos ayudar a nuestra gente y a los nativos de este planeta.

Los demás asienten y van haciendo lo indicado, las naves de la OCI fueron aterrizando para llevar a los heridos para su atención, recoger a los caídos y a los enemigos a juicio Intergaláctico por sus crímenes de esclavitud y exterminio de razas más débiles e indefensas

Después de atender sus heridas, al igual que a sus demás compañeros, Yoshi se para frente a la puerta de la oficina del General Attwala, su superior inmediato.

-Soldado Luisa Fernanda Yoshi reportándose - la puerta electrónica verifica mediante su timbre de voz que sea ella, le permite el acceso a la oficina que conoce desde hace más de 2 años y camina hacia el escritorio donde Attwala lee el informe por una pantalla holográfica, ya al estar frente a él, ella hace el saludo militar.

-Descanse soldado- refiere el extraterrestre con aspecto de morsa humanoide, apaga la pantalla holográfica.

Fer está aún de pie esperando la siguiente orden

-¿Que sabe usted de Thundera?- mira que su subalterno enarca una ceja extrañada por esa pregunta.

-Pues... Que ese planeta explotó hace años, señor - dice extrañada.

-¿Es todo? - pregunta mirándola, estudiando el rostro estoico de la joven.

La joven mira a otro lado - era el planeta natal de mi madre biológica - masculla las 2 últimas palabras y luego lo mira fijamente

-¿Puedo preguntar porque ese interés, señor?- Attwala se recarga en el respaldo de su sillón entrelazando sus dedos.

-Verá, soldado -mira sus dedos entrelazados - el planeta se ha reconstruido hace más de 2 años considerando que son pocos los obrevivientes thunderianos que se salvaron…- respira hondo- el Rey Lion-O ha emitido un edicto.

-Y cual es ese… General- la joven sienre una opresión en el estomago y ve a su superior.

-Ordena que todos los thunderianos viajen a Neo Thundera. – la ve fijamente a los ojos


	2. Chapter 2

Las palabras le caen como un golpe, que un completo extraño, (aun siendo su superior militarmente hablando o un monarca de un planetucho) exija que no solo ella e Ingrid, sino toda su familia vayan a un planeta desconocido.

-¡YO NO SOY THUNDERIANA! -levanta el mentón con orgullo- ¡SOY UNA MUTANTE!- le sostienen la mirada y Attwala la sostiene sin problema.

-Pero le recuerdo que su hermana mayor es THUNDERIANA- Remarca la última palabra- Y aunque usted no nació en Thundera, se le es considerara así por... Su madre.

Fer hace un mohín despectivo al mencionarle que Ilssek fue su madre biológica (favor de Leer Cupidos del Terror) Attwala se pone de pie mostrando su rango superior a la joven

\- La OCI ha enviado la información de ambas y el reino desea que se presenten; además usted como miembro de la OCI – camina al ventanal donde se muestra el universo- No debe negarse o se tomará como insubordinación, y eso estará muy mal visto en su expediente, Teniente Yoshi

Fer lo ve con desprecio, no tiene opciones de donde tomar en esos momentos, su hermana y ella están condenadas a ir a ese planeta, más de pronto repara en algo que ha dicho el militar.

-¿Teniente?- sonríe con burla -¿Me está comprando General?- Attwala nota la irá controlada en la voz de la joven, pero prefiere ignorarla.

-Su familia también estará allá, se les formara una base comunal para su estadía y usted estará bajo las órdenes del rey Lion O; es una orden.- recalca las últimas palabras.

-Hijo de tu puta madre…- Fer maldice por lo bajo y toma su temple de nuevo

-Tengo que ir con mi familia, para informarles sobre esta decisión que ha tomado usted- dice en tono serio

-Permiso concedido Teniente Yoshi –sigue mirando al exterior- comuníquese con ellos y deles la buena nueva-nota el mohín de burla de la militar, pero lo ignora -Además han sido 5 años que no los ha visto - trata de oírse ecuánime - será grato volver a verlos

-¿Puedo retirarme?- masculla la militar y su superior asiente, de nuevo hace el saludo militar y se retira rápidamente, en camino a su camarote, la mente va a mil por hora, incluso ignora a las personas que pasan por su lado y le saludan.

Al entrar, observa el lugar desolado, solo es un compartimiento de una cama empotrada a la pared, un librero pegado con un escritorio, va directo a su comunicador; teclea la clave que muchas veces quiso marcar pero por… ¿cobardía? No se atrevió en muchos años

No puso la cámara y se paseó la lengua por los labios mientras oye el sonido de conexión, respingando un poco cuando oye que contestan.

En la casa, una jovencita de unos 9 años de castaño cabello largo sujeto en unas trenzas que lleva sobre su pecho se acerca al oír la alarma y deja el libro digital e lenguas extraterrestres en una mesita.

-¿Hola? - pregunta una niña al contestar el comunicador de casa - ¿Quién es? -Trata de mirar en la pantalla de su comunicador pero no hay imagen.

-Ehm… - dice de manera llana- Es... ¿Es casa de los Yoshi?

-Sí, aquí es pero ¿Quién llama? - pregunta de nuevo - mis padres dicen que no debo hablar con extraños ni dar informes.

Fer tamborilea sus dedos en el escritorio -soy... -aspira aire -soy Fernanda -se queda quieta esperando alguna respuesta o seña, incluso cree que la señal se perdió

-¿Fer? - pasa saliva la pequeña - ¿Mi hermanita? - pregunta esperando respuesta pronta, sus manitas temblorosas se aferran al cordón del comunicador.

-Sí, soy tu hermana - traga saliva - ¿Eres Patricia? –Se pone nerviosa y hace intento por prender la cámara pero se detiene -¿Estás bien?

-¡SIII!- grita a todo pulmón - ¡¿De verdad eres tú?! ¡Te oyes muy grande! ¡Qué bonita voz! - dice sin dejar de hablar -¡¿Cuántos años tienes?! Ya… ¿¡Ya vas a venir!? –da saltitos-¡Espera! ¡Iré por mamá, se morirá de gusto! ¡Espera! ¡No cuelgues! - deja el comunicador y sale corriendo desesperada.

Fer se lleva una mano a la frente, confusa por tanta energía de la pequeña que se fue, sin saber que otra manita más pequeña y adorablemente regordeta toma el comunicador

-¿Hola? Me llamo Maggie - dice con una tierna voz - ¿Me darás un dulce? ¿Quién eres? -Fer no puede evitar una pequeña risa

-¿Maggie?-parpadea confusa pero esa vocecita le ha gustado mucho. -me llamó Fernanda y soy…- calla al oír pasos apresurados y grititos pues parece que se andan peleando por el aparato.

-A ver niñas dejen contestar y a ver quién llama - Leo como puede toma el aparato - ¿diga?

Fer siente un vuelco en el estómago y sus manos sudan al oír esa varonil voz de nuevo, su boca se abre pero no sale sonido, aspira aire de nuevo para controlar sus nervios.

-Soy yo… - dice controlándose-…soy Fernanda

Al oír esa oración, Leo abre los ojos con sorpresa y contrae nervioso los dedos.

-¿Fer? - dice casi sin aire - ¡Mi Fernanda! - dice ampliando la sonrisa - hija...

-Sí... -traga saliva -¿Cómo estás? Ha… ha sido mucho tiempo - trata de romper su tensión-Yo... Me da gusto oírte -espera en cualquier momento los gritos y reproches

-No sabes el gusto que me da escucharte igual hija - trata de controlar su respiración - ¿cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? Cuéntame que ha pasado en este tiempo... sin saber de ti - dice esto último con un quiebre en la voz

Fer suspira largamente - pues... Soy Teniente, me acaban de ascender - ríe un poco aunque más pareció un sollozo- ¿Y tú? ¿Tengo otra hermana? ¿Y mis tíos?- se muerde el labio inferior -¿mi tío ¿Mikey? – lo rememora en tan mal estado al haber sido sujeto a experimentos

\- ¿Raph, los muchachos?- lo recuerda con dolor, parpadea sintiendo una ola de emociones pero debe controlarse y vuelve a jalar aire

– Escucha sé que hice mal en irme así, pero era mejor de esa manera -regresa a su voz neutra - ¿Sigues viviendo en la base espacial de cuando fuimos rescatados?

-si - contesta con voz firme - Y si, tienes una nueva hermanita - le sonríe con afecto a la pequeña que está a su lado - tus tíos están bien, tus hermanas más grandes y algo rebeldes como lo eras tú... tu madre extrañándote más que ayer y tus hermanos... - hace un breve silencio

La joven palidece al pensar lo peor- ¿Que les paso? –aprieta los dientes ¡¿Eso malditos humanos les hicieron algo?! –Leonardo frunce el ceño al oírla pues había dicho "Humanos" con odio

\- Ellos están bien...Ingrid y Giovanni viajaron a la Tierra con tu tío Raph para rescatar sobrevivientes - dice estos nombres esperando la pregunta que espera escuchar y oye como ella respira aliviada.

-Lamento el exabrupto -se disculpa -Padre... Hay algo importante que necesito hablar, es referente a Ingrid y a mí y prefiero hablarlo de persona a persona ¿estaría bien que me presente mañana en tu casa a las 2 de la tarde?

-¡Pero claro hija, esta es tu casa! ¡Y te aseguro que serás bienvenida! - sonríe con alegría - deja que tu madre se entere.

-¿Mi madre? Ella no es mi madre -dice molesta aunque luego se arrepiente- Yo... -trata de disculparse pero no puede -Nos vemos mañana -corta la comunicación antes que su padre diga algo

Leonardo deja el comunicador sombrío y pensativo

-Leo ¿Quién llamo? - Mary llega de pronto al salir de la cocina.

-Nú...mero equivocado - dice desviando la mirada

-Por un momento pensé que... - observa como las niñas corren a su habitación gritando contentas -Creo que se equivocaron. -sonríe con tristeza - Iré a terminar la cena -sale de la sala dejando a Leonardo pensativo

-Mary -la llama- no fue número equivocado- la mira -Era Fer y mañana vendrá a vernos - trata de oírse alegre

Ve que su esposa se detiene de golpe poniendo sus manos en el pecho y se gira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas para correr a abrazarlo con alegría

-Es sobre Ingrid y ella, no me dijo nada a grandes rasgos - la separa un poco - Debemos avisar a los muchachos, ella estará aquí como a las 2 de la tarde.

-¡Claro! - su esposa se separa- ¡Haré una gran comida, festejaremos que Mona y los demás han regresado! ¡Lo que más les guste!- la ve correr feliz hablándose ella misma de todos los preparativos.

Leonardo sonríe al verla tan jubilosa, pero también se preocupa por la pronta aparición de su hija y sobre lo que quiere hablar con ellos.

Al día siguiente, Mary y Leo reciben a Mona con Raph y sus hijos, también les siguieron Mike y su hijo Mario.

Todos intercambian abrazos de alegría. Viendo lo grandes que están los jóvenes quelonios

-¡Por dios estas igualita Mona!- la abraza con fuerza - ¡Y tus hijos idénticos a su padre!

-¡Pobrecitos!- finge toser Mike.

-¡Lo mismo decimos de Mario, pobre criatura que se parece a ti!- rezonga Raphael haciendo reír a todos.

-Menos los ojos, los sacó de su mamá- dice orgulloso viendo al joven de ojos plateados, quien sonríe un poco.

Compartieron la sala, platicando y poniéndose al día, Raph platicó que Casey es ahora el encargado de rescatar y traer a los mutantes del mundo a la comuna de Europa que Stan construyó antes de morir.

-¿Y los demás? - Raph mira a todos lados

-Giovanni e Ingrid vendrán en un rato más- responde Leo- También ansío verlos

-¿Y Gael?-Mario pregunta esta vez.

-¡Aquí estoy!- va llegando por el portal -¡Hola familia!- va repartiendo abrazos a todos, aunque Raph resultó remolón.

-¡Oh vamos tiooo!- le pone ojos de cachorro y puchero sentido. Raph se cruza de brazos pero cedió dándole un gran abrazo.

-¡Estas enorme!- Mona se sorprende- ¡Tan guapo!

-¡Hey hey mujer! ¡No me salgas con que eres asaltacunas!- Raph increpa ganándose las risas de todos.

El reloj marca los minutos que parecían siglos para la familia; ya están todos esperando impacientes.

-Todo en orden - Mary observa los últimos detalles de la mesa - bien solo falta... - observa a sus hijos, las niñas muy bien arregladas con pulcros monosuits de colores alegres.

-Gael que peinado tan loco traes hoy - se acerca y mueve un poco sus rebeldes pelos parados -¡Asi está mejor!

-Mamá, es la moda - Gael hace gestos - Papá - voltea a ver a Leo con reproche.

-Haz caso a tu madre – sonríe divertido y suspira - al menos Giovanni es el serio...- se calla al ver al joven llegar por el portal, el mutante jadea y todos voltean a ver dónde mira él.

-¡GIOVANNI AZAEL YOSHI!- grita con los puños apretados, todos miran al joven y se quedan impresionados pues en donde su cabeza hay cicatrices un magnífico tatuaje de un dragón ahora las cubre.

La cabeza y cuerpo del ser corren desde la parte superior de su cabeza hasta la nuca del lado donde las cicatrices abundan y un ave fénix al otro lado; de su ceja derecha hay una pequeña arracada de oro y un broquel de plata en su labio inferior del lado izquierdo

-¡Wow te ves genial!-Gael, Mario y los gemelos se acercan viendo los tatuajes.

-Me los hicieron en Dinamarca - dice contento - el grupo para el que les compuse esas canciones me llevaron al establecimiento que frecuentan

-Órale eso si es onda - le da un leve empujón - tienes que llevarme a hacerme un par de esas bellezas - señala su hombro - se vería genial un dragón aquí

-Pero claro - señala Gio - así nos hacemos uno igual cada uno y quizás una arracada si quieres también.- sonríe el joven de tez esmeralda, y su padre se exalta.

\- Y como sabes que es un establecimiento serio?!- Leonardo eleva los brazos - ¿¡Tenían lo mínimo de salubridad?! ¡Podría darte hepatitis o SIDA!- mira a todos lados - ¡MARY!

-¿Cómo se me vería una rosita en el pecho?- dice pensativa y Leonardo se va patas arriba

-Es broma - sonríe - bueno espero y todo lo que te dijo tu padre hayas tomado en cuenta - lo observa detenidamente

-¡Y si te llevas a tu hermano a hacer eso o algunas de tus hermanas o te haces uno más! - pone las manos en su cintura - ¡Yo misma te borrare todos y no utilizare instrumentos médicos ¡- enarca una ceja - ¿Entendido?

\- ¡Ay mamá! ¡Soy músico! –dice muy obvio el cabronazo- ¡Y todo músico que se respeta lleva tattos! – cuenta con los dedos -¡Ya ves Linkin Park, Eminem, Mago de Oz..!. ¡Papá tú los conociste! –Leo mira a otro lado, ignorándolo mejor.

-Entiendo eso - Mary dice con calma -¡pero ellos no tienen una mama que los cuida como yo! - dice con fuerza.

-¡Ya no se azoten!-Raph rie- Es su cuerpo y él hace lo que decida.

-¡Mañana también te acompañamos Gio!- dice Hamatto

-¡Sobre mi cadáver mocoso!- Raph le contesta a su hijo con ese vozarrón que se carga

-¿Mejor ni hablamos verdad?- Mario mira a su padre con desgano.

-Que bien me conoces, chamaco –Mike lo mira muy serio, tanto que asusta.

Después del susto todos regresan a platicar a la sala, y notan que las horas parecen siglos, impacientándose poco a poco

-No puedo esperar más tiempo - Mary observa la mesa y tuerce el labio- me faltaron los vasos ¿Me acompañas Mona? –la mutante asiente y la sigue

-Pero no se tarden tanto - dice Leo observándolas irse.

-Ya ves como son estas mujeres - Raph dice con ironía - si llegan en una hora ya la hicimos

-Eres un tonto mi amor - le guiña un ojo y sigue a Mary a la cocina y ahí ve a su cuñada ir de aquí para allá

-¿Estas nerviosa? - Mona pregunta a Mary - te noto un "poquito" tensa.

-Lo que pasa es que… -traga saliva- después de todo lo que pasó, no tuve oportunidad de hablar con ella y la última vez que la vi... –aspira aire y lo deja ir sonoramente por la nariz.

-Veré a Fer después de 5 años –parpadea tragando saliva

-Mary - pone una mano en su hombro- todos pasaron una pesadilla y está mal que te culpes

-Pero la mirada... de odio no puedo olvidarla - suspira -pero sé que será diferente...asi debe ser

\- Lo será -la abraza - además ya no es una niña... Bueno, tiene casi 18 años pero ha vivido mucho y seguramente es más madura

-Si - sonríe – es toda una mujercita - se queda quieta un momento - ¿escuchaste aterrizar algo? - abre mucho los ojos -¿Crees qué…? -Mona le sonríe con cariño

-Anda, levanta el ánimo que ya falta poco- frota su espalda con una mano.

-Las dos en punto - Leo traga saliva mientras observa el reloj - no debe tardar.

-Leo - Raph ve a su hermano caminar hacia el ventanal que da al hangar de donde aterrizan una aeronave militar con el emblema de la OCI

-Llegó - dice sin aire uno de los patriarcas Yoshi

Todos guardan silencio, oyendo los pasos caminar por pasillo que comunica el hangar con el interior de la base espacial, reconocen que son 2 pares de pisadas que van aproximándose poco a poco.

-¿Lista Teniente?- Fer mira a Attwala, quien decidió acompañarla, la joven jala aire y va a tocar la puerta, pero ésta se desliza, permitiendo su acceso, va vestida con el monosuit negro azulado reglamentario y una banda azul en diagonal mostrando su jerarquía militar.

Fer mira a todos tan cambiados y a la vez tan iguales y todos la miran a ella tan alta, los ojos verdidorados ya no son redondos ahora más felinos, el cabello largo en una trenza francesa

-Teniente… - Le da un empujoncito para que se mueva - Creo que debe saludar –ve que la chica traga saliva nerviosa y mejor camina -Yo tengo que regresar a la base para prepararlo todo-Fer voltea a ver a su superior alejarse, de nuevo se gira y observa a su familia.

-¿Cómo están?- dice serena -soy la Tte. Yoshi y es un gusto verlos- está parada recta como una vara de hierro; sin duda por la tensión.

Leo encamina su andar y queda frente a frente con el rostro serio y los puños apretados.


	3. Chapter 3

-Bienvenida teniente - la abraza repentinamente - ¡Hija!

Los presentes observan y atesoran ese momento tan esperado, Fer parpadea y lo rodea con sus brazos

-Lo siento...- Susurra - No tenía elección

-Lo sé - la aprieta con más fuerza - ya no pienses en ello, ahora estas en casa con tu familia... mi pequeña - Leo la acerca más a él, para rememorar esa calidez, recordando su aroma de niña.

-¡FER! - se escucha el grito de dos pequeñas que corren y se apeñuscan a ese abrazo

-¡Te extrañamos! - dicen las pequeñas niñas

-¿Frida? ¿Patty?- las abraza y las mira detenidamente pero luego nota a otra pequeña - ¿Maggie?- la carga observando la carita preciosa y el pelo negro y lacio.

-Ese es mi nombre y tengo 4 años - enseña su manita –ríe al ver los 5 deditos regordetes muy estirados, vuelve a ver a sus otras hermanas- ¡Están enormes!

-No solo ellas - Gael se acerca despacio frente a ella - tu estas muy grande... Fer - siente un hueco en el estómago esperando la reacción de su hermana

-Tú también –le dice y Gael se rasca la nariz avergonzado, pues la joven le saca una cabeza más alta y atlética, observa las manos con uñas como zarpas y sabe que tiene la fuerza para sacarle el corazón a cualquiera. Esa mano busca la de Gael y la mira sonreír al ver que la del joven es morena, fuerte con un buen pulso al ponerla frente a ella con los dedos extendidos.

-Manos de médico - le dice

-Eso mismo dice mi papá - la observa y enarca una ceja - y que… no merezco un abrazo igual... ¿hermanita?

Fer asiente y lo jala sin soltar a Maggie, Gael deja escapar el aire, aliviado que no le odia por ser humano, al separarse sonríen un poco y luego Fer baja la niñita.

El desfile de abrazos no se hizo esperar, Fer apretuja a Gio y se sorprende al ver los tatuajes de su hermano mayor.

-¡Por dios esta niña es idéntica a mí!- ¡Raphael se carcajea- Es más alta que tú, Leo!- le da una palmada fuerte en el caparazón a su hermano.

-Ya quisieras que se parezca a ti- le refunfuña a su hermano de ojos azul cobalto

Mary sale de la cocina rápidamente al escuchar todo el barullo y se detiene de golpe al verla

-Fer... - dice sin aire acercándose, quedando frente a frente -¡Mi pequeña!- sonríe con los ojos cristalinos - ¡Estas enorme hija!

Los presentes las observan en silencio, Fer tiene el ceño fruncido, algo pensativo, pero luego se relaja un poco

La militar va hacia ella, levantándola en vilo; la mujer grita un poco abrazándola más, pues sus pies cuelgan

Esto alegra a todos, pues temían que Fernanda tuviera mucho resentimiento hacia Mary por ser humana

-Está fuerte la chamaca -bromea Mike

-Fer - Mary la abraza con fuerza mientras llora de alegría - Eres tan fuerte como tu padre - sonríe - y tan bella como siempre, mi pequeña.

-¡Pero si la levanto así se espanta! - dice Gael en susurros - ¡Ya se vio quien es la consentida!

Fernanda la baja y ahora mira a Mikey y siente un aguijonazo en el corazón, sintiendo sus ojos arder al rememorar la desgracia más grande de su vida, más terrible que haber sido mancillada; sabiendo lo que sucede el quelonio naranja se acerca a ella.

-Hey hey - toma su rostro con ambas manos- Hiciste lo que pudiste y siempre te lo agradeceré

-No fue suficiente - dice quedo, parpadeando con los ojos con lágrimas.

-Tan suficiente que estamos todos juntos de nuevo y superando lo pasado de a poco - la abraza - ¿No es así teniente? - le sonríe y Fer asiente en el abrazo pero un gruñido corta el momento.

-Miguel - Leo se cruza de brazos.

-Fui yo- su hija levanta la mano -Por las prisas y los nervios...-se sonroja.

-¡A comer se ha dicho! - Mary sonríe

-¡Ya te tardabas cuñada! - Raph apremia y se sientan todos, yendo al comedor circular.  
Fer se sienta y queda entre Gael y Frida, Leo casi frente a ella con su esposa a su derecha, y comienzan a comer y platicar de varias cosas

-Pollo frito - Fer mira su plato

-Tu favorito - responde Mary en lo que sirve un poco de puré de papas

-Soy vegetariana-comenta y la miran sorprendidos.

-¡Es broma!- todos ríen un poco y siguen comiendo

-Oye Fer – Frida la llama -¿Has matado a mucha gente? –le pregunta a bocajarro

-Frida -Leo le llama la atención

-No, no está bien -mira a su hermana - Sí he matado gente, gente mala, que ha dañado a seres inocentes -da un bocado

-Eso sólo cuando se resisten al arresto -Mario se adelanta -En la OCI los abogados procesamos a los criminales -Miguel sonríe orgulloso que su hijo siga sus pasos

-Hablando de Acciones, el quelonio de ojos argentinos la mira - El Gral. Attwala ya me dio los documentos para Thundera - Fer traga el bocado con esfuerzo

-¡Joder Mario!-mira al quelonio -Quería decírselos yo misma

-¿Alguien habla de Thundera?- Ingrid va llegando al comedor - ¡Fer!- se sorprende y corre hacia su hermana que se levanta de la silla para abrazarla con fuerza.

-¡Estas preciosa Ingrid!- Fer la observa, es una belleza thunderiana en toda regla, su cabello castaño rubio y los ojos de un hermoso tono miel, su tez suave como la seda con unas marcas coral en sus mejillas

-¡Tu también estás preciosa! –le sonríe con afecto y va a sentarse en una silla sola

-¿Cómo está eso que iremos a Thundera? – coge el plato que Mona le tiende al estar a su lado.

-Sí Ingrid, -bufa mirando su comida- Me han informado que ese planeta se ha reconstruido y por orden del Rey debemos ir para allá - mira a su familia

-Ustedes vienen porque ya es muy peligroso para los civiles el vivir en las bases de la OCI, los ataques enemigos se han intensificado y es cuestión de tiempo que también ataquen en esta base de

-¿Cómo?-Gael observa a su hermana- ¿Todos?... Ósea... ¿Irnos a vivir a ese planeta?

-Si- Fer lo observa- al fin y acabo juntos- Sonríe un poco -aunque también sé que algunos han hecho ya sus vidas en la Tierra y es injusto imponerme... Hablaré con Attwala de ello.

-Fer... Yo quiero regresar a Thundera - dice Ingrid tímida y mira a Leonardo -Perdona papá, pero es mi planeta natal y ahí tenía amigos que me gustaría saber sí están vivos

Leonardo le da la razón a su hija -Pero Giovanni y Gael...

-Por mí está bien -Giovanni responde -En la Tierra prácticamente no hago ya nada, en la comuna se pueden arreglar sin problema y respecto a la música- se encoge de hombros - Eso puede hacerse en cualquier lado.

-¡Yo también voy! -Gael dice emocionado -¡Conoceré otro mundo y chicas!

-¡Tú irás a la universidad de la OCI donde fui yo! -rezonga su padre -¡Pos éste!

-Ya que - se cruza de brazos - pero de todos modos estoy seguro que hay chicas - enarca una ceja - no le hace que estén grandotas como Fer

-Es bueno ver que lo ven tan fácil- la militar siente un peso menos en sus hombros

-Entonces a preparar maletas - Mary observa a su marido - tenemos mucho que preparar -Leonardo asiente con la cabeza.

Los días posteriores fueron en arreglar el trayecto, Raph y Miguel deciden seguirlos también por la emoción de una nueva aventura.

Attwala como prometió, manda construir una "villa" para los Yoshi, con todo lo necesario, la cual fue construida en las afueras del reino aunque no demasiado retirada de éste.

Leonardo está con un grupo de médicos en una pequeña reunión de despedida cuando Attwala llega.

-Saludos Dr. Yoshi –camina hacia él- ¿está listo para el viaje? -el quelonio asiente y se despide de sus colegas.

Poco rato después están en el hangar donde una enorme nave los espera; pero la gran sorpresa que el líder se lleva es ver a Donatello con su familia.

-He decidido que el señor Donatello les acompañe, ya que el reino en crecimiento necesita toda la ayuda posible - se adelanta Attwala

Leonardo mira a Don que está un poco más acabado, al igual Amanda, Indira y Marcia (las gemelas) ya son casi adolescentes; Danielle también está presente, el cabello igual de largo y rubio con la misma actitud arrogante

Los demás integrantes de la familia observan a los recién llegados, Fer deja escapar un gruñido lleno de ira.

-Tranquila - Gael la toma del brazo observando con coraje a Danielle - no vale la pena; su hermana asiente y bufa para controlarse, el gesto no lo ignora Attwala yendo hacía ella.

-Usted venga conmigo –la toma del brazo

-Señor, la nave está por despegar; debo pilotearla –es jalada un poco para que camine

-El trayecto está programado; sígame, tengo una misión y los alcanzara después

Su subordinada le fastidia ese cambio de plan, pero se suelta del agarre y camina en dirección contraria.

-Padre -va hacia él - lo lamento, Attwala tiene un trabajo para mí; volveré lo más pronto posible -Leo solo asiente.

-Cuídate por favor – su hija le acaricia la mejilla con la palma de su mano y se va.

-¡Andando familia!-Leo señala con la cabeza a la nave - Una nueva aventura nos espera

Unos emocionados y otros no tanto suben a la nave; Leo se sienta en el asiento del piloto y se enciende el tablero

-Saludos Dr. Yoshi -dice una sexy voz femenina-¿Lo llevo a su destino?

Mientras tanto donde los pasajeros observan el paisaje por venir

-Conque Fernanda se sintió sola después de todo - Danielle camina hacia Gael que observa por una ventanilla.

-Y a ti no se te ha quitado lo bocona - Gael dice sin mirarla - deberías ser más humilde

-Por favor; no te queda el papel de hermano defensor - se lleva las manos a la cadera - sobre todo cuando ella ya no es una niña- le mira a los ojos

-No será que es tanta tu envidia por ella - la observa enarcando una ceja - es que nadie nunca dirá una sola palabra para defenderte o ayudarte - la mira de arriba a abajo - lo has dicho ya no somos niños... así que no te metas en mi camino ni de mi hermana o la pagaras caro-

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! - se lleva una mano a su boca - ¡Iugh! ¡Eso sería como incesto!- Gael se ofende por lo oído y se pone de pie amenazadoramente acercándose a su prima, más cerca de lo que el podía tolerar

-Hablando de incesto "prima" – se burla de la última palabra- a pesar que no llevamos la misma sangre… ni para "eso" me gustas - se retira y la observa con coraje. Danielle iba a contestar cuando Ingrid la agarra de un brazo jaloneándola.

-¡No te olvides que los hijos de Leonardo Yoshi siempre andamos juntos!- la avienta al suelo- ¡¿Está claro estúpida?!

-¡Uy como se defienden entre idiotas! - los observa con rabia en la mirada - ¡Esto no se quedara así, se los advierto!-Ingrid gruñe dispuesta a desgreñarla

-Ingrid - Giovanni la llama -ya dejala en paz-sonríe -No puedes agredir a un prisionero de la OCI pero puedes levantar reporte para que sea castigado, la joven thunderiana comprende y sonríe con maldad.

-Significa que un soldado de la OCI la castigaría- al oír las palabras Danielle traga saliva comprendiendo la situación.

-miserables... - se levanta y se va a donde está su familia

-Touche - Gael sonríe

-¡IUGH! ¡Gael! - Ingrid sonríe - ¡Te le estabas aventando a Danielle!

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Gael respinga viéndola horrorizado- ¡No manches! -Se pone de mil colores - ¡Tengo malos ratos, no malísimos gustos! - Gio ríe divertido

-Pero un susto si le metiste.- dice divertido el joven invidente.

-¡Ay ya dejemos de hablar de esa idiota! – la chica thunderiana bufa

- _Atención_ \- la voz de la nave se escucha - _Estamos llegando a la atmósfera del planeta Thundera, por favor prepárense para el aterrizaje en 30 minutos_

Ingrid corre hacia el enorme ventanal observando al planeta

-Thundera... -se lleva una mano a sus labios aguantando el llanto; Leo la abraza por los hombros

-Volviste a casa, pequeña- sonríe de lado.

Dentro del planeta; más exactos en una construcción imponente de efigie de un enorme león están unos gemelos muy peculiares mirando la pantalla principal que ha reportado la llegada de una nave extranjera.

Nota de Autor: en las imágenes y personalidades me base en la serie de los 80´s

-Mira Wilykat -señala una niña pelirroja con una línea negra en medio de su cabello - Hay una nave aproximándose Su hermano uno de cabello castaño y cano revisa los controles

\- ¡Debemos avisar a los demás Wilykit! –la mira preocupado.

-No hay tiempo - la niña activa el comunicador.

-Thundera llamando a nave; repito, Thundera llamando a nave, identifíquense

-¡Nos contactan! - Miguel dice con emocion y oprime botones buscando el correcto, pero sólo llega a oprimir la cámara, pero no el sonido

-¡Mira WilKyt! – señala la pantalla -¡Son Plundarianos! -observa - ¡Tienen como rehén a una de los nuestros!- el niño Tthundercat malinterpreta el abrazo de Leonardo hacia Ingrid como sí la estuviera sometiendo.

-Debemos avisar a los Thundercats!- Wilykat sugiere nervioso a su hermana.

-¡No podemos perder tiempo!-Wilykit aprieta unos botones y un rayo sale de una torre cubriendo la nave y en ésta, todos se preguntan que sucede al ser remolcados hasta aterrizar en el hangar principal del Palacio Thundercat, donde ya una armada de soldados les espera.

-¿Un escuadrón de recibimiento?- Leo enarca una ceja

Los 3 hermanos se acercan y se abre la compuerta

-¡Entreguen a la chica!- exige Wilykit -¡O serán eliminados! –habla en una especie de altoparlante que un soldado le otorgó

Leonardo; Mikey y Raph la miran sorprendidos

\- Sé que algunas culturas entrenan a su gente muy joven ¡Pero esto es ridículo! - dice Raph a un lado de Leo quién asiente

\- ¡Silencio! - Wilykat habla – ¡Ahora son nuestros prisioneros!

-¿De qué rayos hablas? - Raph increpa pero Mario se adelanta a su tío al querer salir

-Iremos pacíficamente - levanta sus brazos y camina aunque luego se gira hacia su padre y tíos -hagamos lo que nos piden -los mayores se miran y van hacia atrás para avisar al resto

-¿Arrestados? - Mary parpadea y mira a las niñas que están aferradas a ella. -Leo... - lo mira con miedo

-Mary; chicos- Leo llega con su familia -Creo que hay una pequeña confusión y nos llevaran detenidos - la conmoción es general - sólo calmémonos, sé que esto se arreglara

Y así toda la familia sale y son llevados a las celdas; "afortunadamente" juntos; Raph, Monalisa en una celda, al igual que Leonardo con Mary y Mike con Mario, Hamatto y Rafael juntos y Donatello con Amanda y Danielle en una sola; las niñas (fueron llevadas a una área más cómoda en los que se decide qué hacer con ellas.

-¡Ay no, ya todo esto me trauma!- Mary se frota los brazos - ¡No me gusta esta situación!-Leo le pasa un brazo por los hombros

-Todo estará bien, Ingrid arreglará esto cuando hable con las personas encargadas.

-¡Pues que tu boca sea de Profeta!- Raph se cruza de brazos- ¡No me agrada la idea de andar encerrado sin haber hecho nada!

-¡Bu! ¡Ya comenzó mi historial delictivo! - Gael da un leve codazo a Gio quién está compartiendo celda - ¡Esta chido! ¡Así atraeré a más chicas! - Giovanni sólo niega con la cabeza.

-Al menos alguien está feliz- bufa Rafael viendo a su primo.

Rato después otra nave de la OCI aterriza y ahí los Thundercats y su soberano les aguardan.

-He escuchado que ese thunderiano que trabaja para la OCI es temido - dice un tigre

-Teniente a corta edad - susurra Cheetarah a su amiga

-Espero que no sea tan joven - bromea Pumyra

La compuerta se abre y sale Attwala con Fer.

-¿Una chica?- Wilykit hace señal de victoria, pues le apostó a su hermano gemelo que sería una chica.

-Es una mocosa - Panthro enarca una ceja -¿tú que piensas Lion-O? ¿Lion-O?- gira la cabeza y lo ve arreglando su cabello con una mano y con la otra sosteniendo la espada como un espejo para acicalarse, pero se detiene cuando nota que todos le miran; guarda la legendaria espada y tose para volver a su postura.

El General Attwala se detiene frente a los Thundercats, su subordinada a su derecha, y no atrás de él como debería ser, pero no le molesta ya está más que acostumbrado

-¡Ejem! Bienvenidos a Thundera! Soy Lion-O, Señor de los Thundercats

Attwala hace una ligera reverencia aunque le da un ligero codazo a Fer que gruñe rodando los ojos pero sólo mueve un poco la cabeza

-Saludos Rey Lion-O, Thundercats- sonríe un poco a contrario de la joven que esta con el ceño fruncido-La... Teniente Yoshi - Attwala la mira de reojo - desea estar a sus órdenes Majestad – el monarca casi tuvo que morderse el labio para no marcar tanto su sonrisa, al oir esa declaración.

-Teniente Luisa Fernanda Yoshi- habla con voz profunda la joven y hace el saludo militar al monarca- Estoy a sus servicios, Milord- lo mira a los ojos, con ese color de ojos imposible en un thunderiano.

-¡Por supuesto! Por favor, entremos al Palacio para acordar la situación de la teniente - se gira para caminar hacia el castillo donde es seguido por su gente y Attwala con Fer tras ellos

-Patética bola de gatos - Fer masculla - ¡Esos no durarían una batalla que peleamos!- gruñe molesta- Aunque que se puede esperar con ese niño mimado que tienen por rey -Attwala ríe por el comentario tan acertado

-Cuidado teniente, estará bajo sus órdenes – dice con cierta burla, mira como Fer hace un gesto de repulsión.

-No sabía que ser niñera es ahora mi traba... - calla al ver la nave de su familia, pero ninguno la recibió, Attwala también mira y se extraña y va a alcanzar al soberano.

-Disculpe majestad –lo llama- ¿Los residentes de esa nave en donde se encuentran?

-Eh?- lo mira confuso

-Son Plundarianos que están ahora en las celdas - responde Wilykit -Tenían prisionera a una chica thunderiana

-Aunque….- Wilykat se lleva una mano al mentón -eran muy educados y amables -se encoge de hombros- Quizás porque había niñas

Attwala jadea y ve a su protegida dar un rugido y correr al interior del palacio directamente hacia las celdas, pues conoce la ubicación gracias a los archivos que estudió en la OCI, días antes de llegar.

Tumbando a todo aquel que se atraviesa, llega a las celdas viendo a su amada familia prisionera.

-¡Hola mi'ja!- saluda Mike hondeando su manita.


	4. Chapter 4

-"Ay no…" -Mario traga saliva imaginándose el enorme problema que se armara y toda la documentación que deberá llenar, Leo y Mary lucen sorprendidos al verla tan furiosa

-Ya se los cargo el payaso- murmura Raphael y se carcajea

Con los dientes apretados va hacia el panel que está a un lado de las puertas.

-RAAAARH!-mete el puño con fuerza destruyendo el pobre panel q sólo echa chispas y saca cables y demás fierros

-¡Uy! ¡Imagínate eso en alguien!- Raph dice emocionado

-¡¿PERO QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?! - LIon-O entra -PORQUE RAYOS LOS LIBE.. -una mano en su cuello lo calla.

-¡Porque son mi familia!- dice con voz gutural

-Teniente Yoshi!- Atwala llega a tiempo, ante el superior suelta al pelirrojo que se soba su cuello que ya tiene marcados los dedos de la morena.

-Su Majestad, como oficial de la OCI estoy en el derecho de obtener una explicación sobre este… malentendido

Los mutantes son liberados y llevados al área médica para su atención, mientras los militares van a un salón para hablar con LionO a hablar, o mejor dicho él monarca escuchar los gritotes.

-¡PERO COMO ES POSILE QUE LOS HAYAN ENCERRADO SIN MOTIVO APARENTE! –Fer palmotea en el escritorio-¡VIAJARON DESDE LA QUINTA PUÑETA PARA HUIR DE UN ATAQUE Y SALIO PEOR!

-calma, calma teniente - dice Attwala a un lado de ella -permítame hablar a mí, ejem…

-¡ENCERRADOS SIN MOTIVO APARENTE! ¡AUN DESPUES DE QUE LES DI TODA LA INFORMACION! ¡VIAJANDO KILOMETROS Y KILOMETROS EN EL ESPACIO! -palmotea el militar

El soberano está sentado al otro lado de la mesa circular, calmando su temple -Escuchen, esto fue un malentendido.- trata de disculparse- ¡No nos dijeron que eran Plundarianos!

-¡ELLOS NO SON PLUNDARIANOS ESTUPIDO IDIOTA!- Fer ruge con rabia lista para despellejarlo vivo, mas Attwala la toma del hombro, ese gesto milagrosamente la ccontrola y la hace recuperar la compostura, bufa y se sienta.

-¿Malentendido? – Fer se mofa- ¡Malentendido es dejar a dos mocosos a cargo de la vigilancia de llegada de naves extranjeras! -Fer pega en la mesa con sus palmas poniéndose de pie de nuevo - ¡¿Qué tal si hubieran disparado?! ¡Por la estúpida idea que eran plundarianos! ¡¿Que diría rey Lion-O?! –ruge furiosa

Lion - o solo medita en silencio.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas nuevamente - observa a otros de sus soldados - quiero un castigo para los soldados que hicieron esta terrible confusión y otro más fuerte a quien los puso a cargo - manda

Fer bufa de fastidio - ¡Un castigo no resuelve nada! ¿Qué les harán sí son un par de chiquillos? -aspira aire para calmar su furia -Sólo quiero ver a mi familia - se gira y se marcha sin hacer reverencia como marca el protocolo real; esto incomoda a Cheetarah que está acompañando a su soberano

-¡Insolente!- Cheetarah exclama ofendida y mira Attwala pero este se encoge de hombros.

-Milady sólo puedo decir que tuvieron mucha suerte, la teniente no se tienta el corazón cuando alguien fastidia a su familia, con permiso- hace una reverencia y se retira.

Ya en la enfermería, el equipo médico los están revisando por órdenes reales, Fer llega al ala médica cuando Ingrid la alcanza con todas las niñas.

-¿Aquí están?- pregunta la castaña acercándose a su hermana, luce preocupada por lo que haya hecho o dicho su hermana ante el monarca

\- Sí, aquí - mira al soldado que está apostado en la puerta -¡Hazte a un lado o barro el piso contigo! -gruñe la morena, el soldado viendo que no bromea, se hace a un lado donde entran las dos jóvenes.

Todos están ya aseados y atendidos, Mary esta con sus niñas

-Ni nos pasó nada - Gael observa a las "enfermeras" - Aaayyyy me duele el pecho -se pone ambas manos en el área señalada.

Una chica de aspecto mas felino que todas (pelaje de leopardo y chispeantes ojos azules) vestida con un monosuit celeste se acerca corriendo

La ingenua pone sus manos en el pecho del chico- ¿En dónde siente dolor?

-Aquí - se las pone en el pecho y vientre.

-Wow que fuerte es- se sonroja la felina

-Me ejercito a diario, soy experto en artes marciales pero ahorita cof cof cof siento que me falta el aire! Cof Cof cof

-aplíquele una intravenosa de broncodilatador pulmonar - "sugiere" Leo que mira a Gael adivinando su comportamiento - Y un anticoagulante -sonríe -Descuide soy medico.

-¡milagro! - grita el joven incorporándose - ¡Es usted una milagrosa mujer!- la mira asombrado - ¡Es mi salvadora! - voltea a ver feo a su papa - gracias de todos modos, Pá.

-De nada mijo, de nada - le "sonríe" -Ya sabes que tu padre quiere lo mejor para ti –enarca una ceja.

-"sí claaaro" -Gael lo mira sospechosamente

-Así que usted es médico – Pumyra que atendía a un mutante, se acerca al quelonio, pero le llama la atención al ver a Ingrid.

-¿Ingrid?- Pumyra va hacia ella - ¿me recuerdas? Soy Pumyra! La prima de tu madre- le sonríe.

-Oh por Dios! Es cierto!- la toma de las manos -Que gusto verte!

-¿Quién es?- pregunta Gio a su padre.

-Parece que una prima lejana -le susurra.

-Jejeje -Gael mira pícaro -a la prima se le "estima"

-Gael!- Mary lo regaña –¡respeta, que tienes hermanas! – le da un pellizco al brazo de su hijo, pero  
Fer le da a su hermano un zape en la nuca -¿Así o más quedito?

-¡Oh Ma!- se soba el chipote- si no les falto al respeto - enarca una ceja - solo que soy coqueto - mira a su papa sonriendo - como papá -Leonardo pasa saliva bajo la mirada de su mujer.

-Gael compórtate - carraspea Leonardo.

-Ya hablo el hombre - Giovanni dice bajito a Gael - creo que papa ya se enojó - ambos chicos ríen

-¿Cómo está mi familia?- Ingrid mira a Pumyra con preocupación.

-No hay nada de peligro - le sonríe aunque nota el enojo de la morena -Bueno! Ya se pueden ir.

Ni bien dice eso cuando Fer agarra a sus padres de un brazo y se los lleva, sin decir nada, ni las gracias.

-Ay lo siento Pumyra, mi hermana...- Ingrid se pone roja.

-Descuida - le da una palmadita en un brazo

-Vámonos tropa - Raph camina tomando a Monalisa de la mano; el resto les sigue y por último Ingrid se va

-¡Fer! ¡Para! - Leo hace que su hija se detenga.

-Fernanda eso fue muy grosero - Ingrid llega a su lado.

-¡Me importa un carajo! Quiero llevarme a todos a la comuna -mira a sus padres -Por favor

-Estoy de acuerdo - Raph se acerca abrazando a Mona de los hombros, sus gemelos están tras ellos.

-Yo quisiera que mi padre descansara - Mario mira a Mike quién sonríe cansado

-Vamos- Leonardo indica

-Pero papá, el rey lo más seguro es que quiera hablar conti…

-El rey también necesita descanso, Ingrid - Leo la mira serio- También tus hermanos y tú madre estan cansados, sin hablar de mi mismo - aspira aire -Es todo - se va con su esposa y toda la familia al exterior del palacio, bajo las miradas curiosas de la gente, tanto soldados como civiles.

Algunos cuchichean sobre sus apariencias, pero nadie se les acerca, quizás porque son seres que imponen, ya sea porque una thunderiana de cabello negro camina al frente con una actitud hostil

Attwala les espera afuera de la nave, se ve apenado por la situación que han vivido los mutantes

-Mis más humildes disculpas, Dr. Yoshi, no esperaba que ocurriera este terrible problema

-No se preocupe, general, lo importante es que no paso a mayores- mira a toda su familia y señala con la cabeza para que suban a la aeronave que les llevará a su nuevo hogar.

La comunidad que se ha adaptado en Thundera para los Yoshi presenta todas las comodidades que ellos requieren, el hospital estará a cargo de Leo ya que es un excelente médico, las escuelas y universidades son de lo mejor.

Los demás días fueron en acomodar muebles, cosas personales en las casas y habitaciones, el clima es muy desértico, pero ya están más que acostumbrados a los infortunios del destino.

-Ya están inscritos en la universidad - Leonardo observa a su hijo mediano - y estas pequeñas en primaria y preescolar – sonríe a sus hijas menores.

-A mí me llama la atención enlistarme donde Fer - Gael observa a su padre.

-Universidad he dicho - dice serio.

Gael tuerce un poco el labio y se retira a su habitación sin decir palabra.

-Raph y Hamatto si aceptaron más gustosos - Raphael observa al chico que se iba - pero si me dejas opinar - enarca una ceja - tiene potencial para la batalla

-Gracias por la opinión, pero con una hija en el ejército es más que suficiente - Leonardo deja salir un suspiro- y así será aunque no le guste -

-Mario seguirá las Leyes como su padre - Mikey sonríe orgulloso - se adaptaron las muchachos rápido

-No han preguntado por Don - Mikey bebe su refresco; Raph y Leo se miran.

-Don estará a las órdenes de la OCI-responde Raph desganado -No podemos hacer más

Mike bebe de nuevo su refresco -Que cosas, nuestros hijos en la universidad

-¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué anduvieran de vagos? ¡Ni locos!

-Al menos ellos se divertirán en la escuela - llega Fer con una mochila deportiva y se deja caer en una silla, ve la lata de cerveza de Raph y se la quita dando un buen sorbo

-¡Que sabrosa!- se relame

-¿Largo día en palacio?-la mira y mira su lata ya vacía.

-¡Ya estaba a punto de matar a esa puta moteada!- echa la cabeza hacia atrás bufando -¡Sólo porque es thundercat me quiere tratar como su criada!- aprieta los dientes -Pero ya le bajé sus humos!- levanta la cabeza con una sonrisa malvada, esto hace que todos se miren nerviosos

-Descuiden no la maté, pero tendrá los ojos morados una par de semanas... ó dos

Y no mentía, en su habitación, Cheetarah rumia su coraje con 2 bolsas de hielo sobre sus ojos, bufa y se levanta, quitándose las bolsas donde sus ojos están adornados con hematomas circulares, la puerta de su cuarto se abre y ve a cierta niña pelirroja entrar. 

Wilykit entra y mira a su amiga -¡Ay!- hace un gesto de dolor

-No digas nada -le advierte la rubia -Sí no fuera porque conocí a la madre, juraria que es engendro de Mum-Ra

Wilykit se carcajea y le da un botecito -Pumyra dijo que te bajará lo morado

-Lo que hay que bajar son los humos a esa arrogante- gruñe furiosa.

-Recuerda que tiene influencias por ser militar de la OCI, mejor ni meterse con ella-advierte Wilykit dándole la medicina.

-¡Le daré donde más le duele, su familia!-abre el botecito, poniéndose el ungüento alrededor de sus ojos.

-El padre y tíos son huéspedes de la OCI, así que mejor ya bájale a tu ira

-¡Nah!-enarca una ceja-tiene hermanos ¿no?- sonríe con sorna- la fastidiare un poco- suelta una carcajada- solo me divertiré un rato.

Mientras tanto en la casa Yoshi…

\- yo ya tengo hambre- Fer se levanta de donde estaba cómodamente sentada- ¿ustedes?

-Yo voy con Mona, debe de estar sirviendo la comida-Raph se levanta de la silla y camina a la puerta de la cocina- ¡Buenas noches chicos! ¡Nos vemos mañana!

-Hasta mañana!- dicen al unísono y lo ven partir.

-Quédate a comer, Mike- Leo palmea a su hermano en un brazo

-¡Muy bien solo deja ir por Mario!- se levanta un poco de la silla

-¿Por quién ibas a venir? - va entrando Mario con Gael y Giovanni

-Hola hijos ¿Cómo les fue? -pregunta Leo contento de verlos, los jóvenes dejan a un lado sus mochilas y se sientan en sus sillas, Fer les acerca unas latas con refresco para que las beban

-Excelente - responde Gio -Daré clases de Música en la universidad-llega a una silla -Les gustó mi habilidad

-Muchas materias-dice Gael -Sí que hay muchas razas alienígenas - se encoge de hombros - ¡Pero sí puedo!

-¡Ese es mijo!- Leo le da una palmada fuerte en la espalda que lo avienta pero su padre lo pesca.

-¿Qué onda? -lo acomoda y zarandea quedito -¡Póngase duro!

-¡Ooh! ¡Es que me agarraste desprevenido!

-Aguas-Mario advierte riéndose

-¡Eso de las "desprevenidas" dicen que son peligrosas!- secunda Giovanni a carcajadas

-Eeeeh?!-Gael los mira y los chicos tiran la carcajada al igual que los quelonios, Gael los regaña pero sólo hace que se carcajeen más, está escena la mira Fer con una sonrisa

-Mejor ya comamos - Mikey rie más tranquilo - ¡si esperamos a que Gael entienda la comida se congelara!

-SI mejor - Gael secunda - ¡Oye! - dice al analizar el comentario y las risas no se hicieron esperar

-Vamos hijo - Leo le acaricia el cabello - ¡Después te explico con peras y manzanitas!

La risa es más fuerte al verlo hacer pucheros de que ya lo están troleando demasiado, mira a su hermana que aunque no está riendo, tiene una gran sonrisa en los labios

-¡Anda Fer! - Gael le sonrie con cariño - ¡Defiéndeme poquito!

-Ni como ayudarte – va con él y lo abraza por el cuello - te daré unas clasecitas - enarca una ceja observando a los demás.

-¡NOOOO! - Contesta su primo con las manos en las mejillas

-¿Miedito? - Giovani ahora se burla de su primo.

-Precaucion... precaucion -dice Mario y Giovanni se carcajea

La comida fue de lo más tranquila y familiar, los platillos eran lo favoritos de todos los jóvenes Yoshi.

-Tenia años que no probaba esto - Fer limpia su boca - delicioso

-Me lo imagine - Mary sonrie - quiero consentirte a ti y a tus hermanos - se pone de pie y sirve más a su hija - ¡Qué bueno que te gusto!

-Gracias - sonrie mostrando sus colmillos cuando era niña.

-A ver cuando me consientes cuñadita - Mike sigue comiendo - te paso la lista de lo que no he probado -

-Mira que bien - Leo enarca una ceja - primero mi lista -

-Vaya ahora sí, mi esclavitud la cocina - una gota de sudor sale de la frente de Mary

-Es tu culpa Ma, para que cocinas tan bien - Gael pasa su bocado.

-De hecho mamá tengo ganas de... - Giovanni iba a continuar cuando tocaron fuertemente la puerta.

-¿Quien será? - Leo se pone de pie.

-Yo abro - Mario va rápidamente y segundos después entran varios soldados de Lion-O comandados por Cheetarah.

-¡Soldado!- la mira con desprecio- El Rey te solicita para una misión - observa a los presentes.

Fer con el mismo gesto de desprecio se pone de pie dejando la servilleta a un lado.

-Enseguida voy - enarca una ceja - primero voy por mis cosas –se levanta de la silla para ir por su armadura sin notar que Cheetarah frunce el ceño

-¡Dije inmediatamente!- le grita en una forma de decirle que está a cargo

-¡Tu no me das órdenes!- la observo fijamente intimidándole con semejante mirada

-¡Dije! – Le habla apretando los dientes -¡Primero iré por mis cosas y así será! - dice determinada – con permiso - dice a su familia que se queda en la mesa observando la escena.

Cheetarah se queda con más rabia ya que sus compañeros ahogaron una pequeña risa al ver como la dejaban sin palabras.

En pocos minutos Fer ya estaba lista con su traje y bien armada.

-Andando -

-Cuídate mucho hija - Leo se aproxima a ella.

-Ten cuidado - Mary secunda mirándola con amor.

Fer asiente a sus padres con una pequeña sonrisa, un dulce gesto solo para ellos

-Cuídate Fer - dicen Giovanni y Gael, Cheetarah observa a los chicos fijamente, deteniendo su mirada en uno de ellos, Fer observa eso.

-¿Se te perdió algo? - pregunta con voz gruesa

-Algo - enarca una ceja - pero ya lo encontré - la observa a los ojos

Fer entiende el doble sentido y la toma de la pechera de su leotardo, acercándola un poco a ella

-¡Cuidado thundercat! -sisea -¡Yo no te temo!- la suelta bruscamente y sale rápida, seguida de la tropa.

-¿Qué ocurre? - Gio susurra a su hermano -Sentí que Fer se enfureció

-No sé - Gael enarca sus hombros - ¿pero que soldaditos viste? -

-Gael – suspira molesto- ¡Te recuerdo que soy ciego cómo un ladrillo!- le da un zape

-Auchhh - se soba - es que lo dije en sentido figurado - deja salir un silbido - pues estaba bien guapa -

-Fer realmente detesta a esa chica - Leo le dice a Mary mientras le ayuda a levantar los platos

-¡Y es recíproco!- Va la castaña al lavavajillas a colocar la loza a que se lave - Espero que no vayan tan lejos

Leo asiente y mira hacia los chicos que aún hablan de la llegada, pero nota que Gael es el más entusiasmado.

-¡Y tiene un cuerpazo! ¡Y ese leotardo!- suspira - se ve que es muy fuerte e inteligente

-Pero no es mayor que tú ¿No?- Giovanni le dice extrañado - lo digo por el timbre de su voz

-¡A lo mejor uno o dos años!  
-Según me ha platicado Ingrid, ella la cuidaba cuando Ilssek iba a las batallas- Gael rueda los ojos aburrido de oír excusas

-¡Por favor Giovanni! ¡Quiero salir con ella, no casarme!- se cruza de brazos

El joven de tez esmerada niega con la cabeza, su hermano es demasiado terco cuando una idea se le mete en la cabeza

-Pues allá tú- se levanta del sillón donde estaba - pero ella me da mala espina

-Pues a mí me da una corazonada llamada cita

\- Y a mí que jugará contigo sólo por fastidiar a Fer - levanta sus manos en defensa - Perdón pero sabes que soy muy sincero

-¿No estarás celoso? - sonríe - además creo que le guste se me quedo mirando mucho - enarca una ceja - le parecí guapo, veré la oportunidad para invitarla -

Giovanni sólo bufa - allá tú - camina con cuidado pues aún no se adapta al lugar

-que genio - camina hacia su papa - oye Pá ¿Dónde se puede uno inscribir para ser soldado thundercat? -

-¿soldado thundercat?- lo mira raro -Pues creo que en palacio -responde pensativo

-aunque seas soldado, según recuerdo para ser Thundercat debes pertenecer a la nobleza y realizar un acto sumamente heroico para que el rey te nombre

\- Además que debes ser thunderianio de nacimiento - sigue Mary - Eso dice el libro de Historia de Thundera, libro que Fer se niega a leer

-Lo hace por orgullo- sonríe de lado Mikey - ya ves que quieren que la llamen por su apellido en palacio

-Lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo de Ingrid- Todos miran a Leo – Ella prefiere vivir en palacio

Y no es una exageración, pues la chica ahora reside en el palacio bajo el argumento de servir al soberano como había sido educada desde un principio (favor de leer Cupidos del Terror)

-Que no te afecte amor- Mary acaricia el brazo de su esposo, quien sonrie un poco y besa su frente, este acto hace a Mikey suspirar al extrañar a su adorada Nancy

-sin duda han cambiado muchas cosas desde como era antes - Mary observa a ambos hermanos - pero lo importante es seguir adelante y juntos - tuerce un poco su labio - por los muchachos más que nada ahora ellos empiezan con su vida y hay que apoyarlos en todo -

Los quelonios bajan la mirada remembrando aquellos días en que todo era perfecto, travesuras y gritos de aquellos pequeños que alegraban sus días, Mike sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar a Angie y Nancy y de la forma tan cruel que les había arrebatadas

-Pero arriba esos ánimos - Mary dice al verlos así de melancólicos - ahora lo que se perdieron los chicos - sale a la cocina y regresa con un enorme pastel de vainilla con chocolate - ahora no creen que es un pecado dejar esto sin probar -

Mike le brillan los ojos

-Deja tu del pecado - alza los brazos -¡la monstruosidad que eso sería!-

-Bueno pues adelante - Mary pone el pastel y comienza a partirlo - los observa sonriendo -¿quién dijo yo? -

-¡yo! –dicen todos acercándole sus platos

Mientras tanto camino al Palacio

-¿Acaso te interrumpí? -Cheetarah dice en tono burlón.

-Deja de molestar - dice sin mirarla - yo soy de las pocas personas que no conocen la palabra paciencia - gruñe quedo

-Uuyyyy - hitara enarca una ceja mientras ve de reojo a Fer - después de todo me pareció linda tu casa y... tu familia -

Fer seguía sin prestarle tanta atención, había comido muy bien ese día y había estado con la familia no quería que ese incidente le fastidiara el día

-Y... ¿tus hermanos como se llaman? - sonríe ladina - uno de ellos no esta tan mal... -

-Se llaman - se gira rápidamente y pone una mano en el cuello de la chica-¡Vete al Infierno!- susurra con voz grave.

Cheetarah respinga pero trata de no verse tan amedrentada

-El...infierno...se ve...muy ten...tador - frunce el ceño de dolor - y...quizás...me...condene...- jadea al sentir la mano de la morena cerrar más su tráquea.

-Majestad - un soldado baja la cabeza en respeto, Fer mira sobre su hombro y está llegando Lion-O por lo que tiene que soltar a su presa

Se gira para verlo y el soberano la mira lentamente de abajo para arriba, las largas y torneadas piernas, las redondeadas caderas y la estrecha cintura a juego con el turgente pecho, con ese rostro de porcelana y los ojos de ese rarísimo color para un thunderiano.

-¿Qué quiere?- dice fastidiada

-Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu soberano, soldado- la mira el pelirrojo con altivez.

-Soy soldado de la OCI bajo sus órdenes, pero no significa que sea mi rey-dice con seguridad

Lion-O enarca una ceja ante el orgullo, dando un gruñido se acerca un poco - Hemos detectado a una nave que ha estado flotando por días en nuestra frontera Intergaláctica y cuando tratamos de contactar su lengua es incomprensible.

-Entiendo, iré a recoger la nave y comunicarme con los tripulantes- sin decir más, se da la vuelta y camina a su nave, sonriendo al ver el gesto de sorpresa de algunos soldados pues no hace caso al protocolo real de hacer una reverencia al monarca y más al chocar el hombro de la "Puta moteada" como llama a Cheetarah.

Rato después vuela hacia la nave, la nota flotar a la deriva comprendiendo que quizás se quedó sin energía.  
Pilotea hacia el hangar y baja hasta llegar al interior, donde hay oxígeno suficiente.

En silencio camina al cuarto de controles y ahí hay un thunderiano cansado y hambriento, esta desarmado

-Saludos- se acerca con cautela- Soy la Teniente Luisa Fernanda Yoshi y he sido enviada para trasladarlos a Thundera, por órdenes del rey Lion-O

El hombre hace una amarga mueca y se levanta de la silla del piloto, es un thunderiano atigrado, calvo, pero sus ojos castaños denotan sabiduría, compasión y entendimiento y siente un gran afecto pues le recuerdan a los ojos de su amado padre

-Saludos Teniente, mi nombre es Andreik- suspira- somos civiles y no venimos en manera ofensiva

-¿Hay más gente?- mira a todos lados- El rey les dará alojamiento- Andreik hace un gesto de amargura.

-El rey nos echara apenas viéndonos -camina afuera del cuarto y Fer le sigue llegando a una habitación donde hay más gente.

-"Plundarianos" -Fer ve a mucha de esa gente de ambos sexos al igual que thunderianos, pero lo que más llama su atención son algunos bebés y niños pequeños y le cae la noticia como un golpe.

-Oh vaya… - sonríe un poco y ve a Andreik - Les ayudare - Fer da unos pasos y activa su brazalete para comunicarse a la comuna

-¿Padre?- espera que él le conteste- necesito tu ayuda y la de tio Mike, sobre todo sus influencias con la OCI

-Confío en ti, solo explícame - Leo dice serio


	5. Chapter 5

-Verás... – Fer entrecierra un poco los ojos, mirando por el ventanal de la nave el basto universo.

3 horas después, la nave está en las afueras del palacio, más preciso en la comuna que construyó la OCI para los mutantes; Leonardo y familia atiende a los recién llegados en su salud.

Gael y Raph acondicionan unos compartimentos vacíos con literas para que puedan dormir las familias, a la vez que Fer asesorada por Mike informa sobre el hallazgo en el Palacio, principalmente en la oficina de LionO, con quien se ha reunido apenas llegando al planeta.

La morena esta frente a él de pie en actitud seria -Se encontró una cantidad considerable de thunderianos –omite sobre los demás viajantes- se les está atendiendo en el hospital que la OCI ha construido en la comuna mutante y mi padre está a cargo de su atención.

Lion-O sentado tras el escritorio de su imponente oficina, la escucha y entrelaza los dedos, la observa detenidamente y a pesar del rostro estoico de ella, nota que le está callando algo, y muy importante.

-¿Pero?- la mira fijamente a los ojos, tan raros en un thunderiano, de un color verde casi imposible

-No hay un "pero"- ella fija la vista en otro punto- se les dará de alta y vivirán en la comuna con sus familias.

-¿Por qué?- el pelirrojo la mira a los ojos -¿Porque exclusivamente en la comuna de SU gente?

Fer abre la boca para responder, más una mano de 3 dígitos se posa en su hombro la detiene,

Mike le sonríe un poco y da un paso más delante de su sobrina.

-Son seres libres y como tal, pueden residir donde deseen, Majestad - responde Mike de inmediato -¿O hay algún problema porque están con nosotros?- suelta la comprometedora pregunta al aire y observa que Lion-O tuerce la boca pues sabe a dónde se está yendo el tema.

-Sólo deseaba saber el motivo- ve al mutante con cierto desgano.

-Nos retiramos Majestad- el abogado mutante hace una ligera reverencia y sigue a Fer que ya vas más cerca de la salida.

En el hospital Leo atiende a un pequeño niño chacal que está en brazos de su madre de igual raza.

-Sólo es una ligera desnutrición - le acaricia la cabecita al pequeño, va a unos gabinetes donde al abrir unas puertas de las alacenas saca unas latas para darlas a la madre -Son malteadas proteínicas, le ayudarán - la madre agradece y se marchan

-Toda la gente le tiene mucha confianza - Leo se da la vuelta y Pumyra está dejando unos medicamentos en unas alacenas

-Me parezco a ellos - se encoge de hombros, mientras esta ocupado escribiendo un stock para tener el control de cuantas medicinas tiene.

Pumyra sonríe y se recarga en la alacena observándolo, el ser es alto, imponente por su estatura, musculatura y esa voz gruesa de mando, pero al ver esa mirada verdidorada descubre una bondad que lo sobrepasa.

-Ahora sé porque Ilssek estaba loca por ti - dice paseando la mirada en el cuerpo de Leonardo.

-¿Perdón? -Leo parpadea pues cree que escuchó mal, pero camina para atrás cuando ella se le acerca, aunque choca con la camilla de exploración.

-Para ser mutante eres muy sensual - le echa los brazos al cuello -Vamos -gime al sentir el plastron en sus pechos -Debe ser aburrido con esa mujer tuya -sonríe de lado -Las felinas somos más divertidas ¿recuerdas?- cierra los ojos para besarlo

-Leo aquí esta los paños que pediste- Mary entra, con una charola en la mano- necesitas ayu...da- se detiene al ver la posición tan comprometedora

-Ya está- Pumyra acomoda el cubreboca de Leonardo- si ocupas más ayuda, solo llámame- le guiña el ojo y sale del lugar pasando al lado de Mary, aunque la ve burlona.

-Aquí dejo los paños- los pone en una camilla - voy a ayudar a Mikey- dice con semblante serio y da media vuelta, alejándose rápidamente.


	6. Chapter 6

\- ¡Mary espera!-corre tras ella.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué onda?- Raph se hace a un lado antes de chocar con su cuñada, pero si choca con su hermano cuando iba a entrar al cuarto.

-¡Mary!- Leo la llama de nuevo más angustiado.

-¿Que ocurre Leo?- Raph dice preocupado, pero su hermano no le hace caso.

El médico corre por el pasillo y alcanza a su esposa tomándola del hombro - ¡Mary no es lo que viste! - dice nervioso volteándola para verla a la cara.

-¿Que vi Leonardo?- dice con voz temblorosa- ¿solo te ayudaba ¿no es así?- se voltea a verlo con lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos de obsidiana

-Mary... Ella... -traga saliva - ¡No sé por qué lo hizo, yo no he dado ningún motivo! -trata de ser sereno pero ver el dolor reflejado en esos hermosos ojos negros lo asusta

-Te he sido fiel desde que nos conocemos - le toma la mano - Sí no hubiera sentido nada por ti, habría sido más fácil irme con Ilssek o dejarte cuando ella murió - baja la mirada

Mary suelta el aire

-Lo sé, Leo- baja la mirada- pero no puedo mentirte diciendo que no me dolió ver lo que vi- suspira pesadamente -Pero te creo- limpia una lagrima- no quiero ver más algo así por favor, de verdad duele- le sonríe muy triste

-Mary yo no la incite - bufa -¡Por Dios es sólo unos años mayor que Ingrid! -La abraza con fuerza, besando su cabeza y acaricia su espalda -Perdóname, dejaré la clínica para alejarme

-No Leo- corresponde al abrazo- tu eres un magnifico médico y esto es tu vida, confío en ti- le sonríe un poco- pero si se acerca así de nuevo no respondo- enarca una ceja

Leo besa los labios de su esposa - ¡Dios nos guarde la hora!- aspira aire y su perfume - Aishiteru Mary

-Qué bueno que se arreglaron - ambos miran a Raph que esta recargado en la pared

-¿Temías una ruptura?- Mary pregunta

-¡Temía las sesiones con sus hijos!- dice horrorizado.

-Un mal entendido no acabara el amor que tengo por tu hermano- la castaña abraza más a Leo.

-Lo sé Cuñis - le mira con afecto y luego serio a su hermano -¿Vas a reportar a esa tipa ó salirte de aquí? Aunque las 2 cosas te fastidiarían porque le creerán a ella.

-Lo dejaré así, me asegurare de no estar sólo y alejado de ella

Raph asiente y espera que las cosas no se le compliquen más a su hermano mayor

-Ese es mi hermano- lo palmea en la espalda- además nadie cocina como mi Cuñis.

\- convenenciero- Mary entrecierra los ojos

Mientras tanto en otro consultorio con los recién llegados

-Ya está chamaco- Gael termina de checar a un par de niños- todo en orden, con estas vitaminas que les manda mi papa estarán bien-

\- Tan joven y ya eres médico- Cheetarah estaba recargada en la puerta de la entrada

El joven moreno se gira al oír esa sensual voz –Hola, - sonríe un poco – Eso es gracias a el entrenamiento de mi padre

-¿Tu padre? ¡Oh! Te refieres al Plun... al quelonio- camina hacia él -No te pareces en nada a él

-Quizás no en lo físico, pero él es mi ejemplo y quiero ser lo más parecido a él- ríe nervioso - es mucho más que mi padre- dice con orgullo

-Que dulce eres -acaricia el cabello negro del joven

-¿Dulce? -dice nervioso, sintiendo los dedos de la mujer en su cabeza.

-Sí y con un gran corazón por albergar a seres que son enemigos naturales de los thunderianos-la mano viaja a la mejilla ruborizada de Gael y el pulgar acaricia el labio inferior que está entreabierto

-Gracias- Gael se sorprende- tu nombre no lo sé - Gael le sonríe con aires de galán.

-Mi nombre es Cheetarah- susurra quedo, acercándose más, mirando los labios del moreno.

-El mío es…

-Gael -Mario entra -Te llama tu madre -lo mira fijamente el quelonio de ojos argentinos dando en silenciosa orden de que se fuera.

Gael bufa por ser importunado por su primo, pero hace lo pedido, Cheetarah camina para irse pero Mario la detiene al tomarla de un brazo.

-¡Suéltame!- jalonea su brazo -¡No me toques!- lo ve furiosa.

-Ten cuidado con fastidiarlo – el quelonio de ojos de plata le mira fijamente

-¿Porque?- responde burlona con sus manos en las caderas -¡No le tengo miedo a su hermana!- suelta altanera

-Él es menor de edad según las leyes universales, por ley se vería muy mal que te denunciara por pederasta -entrecierra los ojos

-No se ve tan pequeño como lo hacen ser - enarca una ceja - tiene unos brazos muy fuertes- se abraza a sí misma- y no me vendría nada mal un hombre así - se ríe del quelonio - yo me propongo lo que quiero ¡Y lo quiero a él! - le lanza un beso al aire -adiós

-¡Te lo advierto Thundercat!- la voz de Mario Alberto es gruesa y autoritaria a pesar de solo ser 2 años mayor que Gael, el joven militar se le planta de frente a la mujer que lo ve furiosa de que ese extraño, que ese Plundariano le hable de esa manera, pero Mario no se amedrenta

-Nadie está por encima de las leyes- la mira de arriba abajo - ¡Ni siquiera un Thundercat! - recalca sus palabras.

-¡Estas en mi planeta no lo olvides! – gruñe la mujer - además no estoy jugando con él – lo mira de arriba abajo con burla -solo somos amigos por así decirlo - le sostiene la mirada - mejor cuida tus espaldas que las leyes no protegen la integridad física -se da media vuelta dejándolo

-Mierda... -aprieta los dientes y se marcha pensando en cómo decirle a los demás


End file.
